The Twins of the Wild Mage
by high sage
Summary: this is about Daine and Numair's Family. But somthing had gone wrong, the're both missing and now the two most treasured things in thier lives are coming to the rescue. Only problem is, they've never left thier tower in the wood. If you want more REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Jocelyn looked up from his studies, his sister sat across from him, her dark heads bowed in thought at the book they had been both assigned to read. " Ssspt." Her head came up slowly hiding the movement from their snoring professor. " He's asleep?" the girl nodded an evil smile crossed her face. " Lets go!" both stood slowly careful not to disturb the man and snuck out, shutting the door they both began to laugh.  
  
" That was wonderful, I've never seen someone drink so much dream rose tea before they passed out!" the girl continued laughing until she fell to the floor.  
  
" Yes, hopefully he won't die." Joss sounded worried but continued laughing at his twins red face.  
  
" Joss who is the potion expert here, Me. I know what I'm doing!" the girl regained her feet and sprinted down the tower stairs. "Hurry up before someone hears." Joss followed meekly behind his twin down into the stable yard, here they both sighed in relief. Freedom Jocelyn, we are free!  
  
Yeah until master snore and snort wakes up, we should be studying!  
  
Why? I'm a wild mage as are you brother; we can't do spells like daddy. Joss hated sneaking out like this, but he had to agree. Their father being the most powerful mage in Tortall had been disappointed when they had shown no gift. But their mother had reminded him of how much thy needed wild mages..  
  
" Some times I think da is still disappointed with us." Rhiannon winced in the process of saddling her charger.  
  
" He says he is proud of us." her voice was soft and unsure.  
  
" Then why do you think they leave us here, alone! They are embarrassed to have to un-magical children Rhi, and you know it!" Joss couldn't control his anger; it had been almost three months since they had seen their indispensable parents whose lives were dedicated to the crown.  
  
" We have wild magic like ma!" the girl hissed back trying to hide her agreement. " Little good that does when the only other mage is our mother and she hasn't been home since our birthday!" Joss hated his parent's neglectfulness; no one cared about them.  
  
Rhiannon sighed and un-saddled her mount, " wanna practice fencing or shape shifting Joss?" it was as much of an apology that either would make. Joss didn't want to do either, just wanted to sulk.  
  
His twin knew and left him in the barn with all his thoughts.  
  
Master Tidmarsh was extremely upset when he woke up three days later. He ranted, finally when he noticed the twins weren't paying any attention he threaten to beat them an inch of their lives. He had never seen both look at him with such calmness and declare in a single voice that he would do no such thing. He agreed heartily and began lessons again, vowing to write their parent s on this matter.  
  
Joss sat up in the middle of the first night that Tidmarsh was back in the land of the living, check his sister bunk he found her gone. Quickly he put on his clothes and followed the noise that he'd heard. " Rhi." half way down the stairs he head the muffled sobs become louder, on instincts he changed his ears to that of a bat to listen better. It was her, she was crying, reaching out to her with their link he found that she was upset about their parents. Rhiannon why didn't you wake me? We can talk about this. Joss stooped next to the black cat with the tawny eyes, the cat sobbed slightly, but began to purr. I see you can shape shift, were you planning to teach me any time soon? The cat laughed and shimmered back to her from. Joss gasped she still had her clothes, " How in the goddesses name did you?"  
  
" I don't know I just did it," she sighed wiping her eyes, " Basically you visualize your self with clothes and you do."  
  
Joss nodded, " I'm going to try." He did, several times with her until they were both exhausted. Both fell asleep at the base of the stairs.  
  
" Jocelyn. Rhiannon? What are you doing?" Master Tidmarsh called; he stood at the base of the tower not wanting to come any closer to the two sparing youngsters. " Fencing Master Tidmarsh what does it look like?" Rhi snapped hack as she parried her brother's attack.  
  
" Well that is quite obvious my dear, do come in side when you have cleaned up." The man didn't want to cross Rhiannon even at the tender age of sixteen she was dangerous, with a sword, bow or any other sharp object that someone gave her. They ignored him as they continued to run their lessons. Nervous he went back inside.  
  
Both twins didn't even hear him leave nor hear the company of Own that that entered. Finally Rhiannon got the upper hand and knocked her brother onto his backside, tip positioned at his throat she smiled under her mask. " You get to scoop poop in the barn for the next week!" Joss sighed nodding. Both spun when they hear clapping, Lady Keldry of Milden second lady knight sat upon the reddest horse they had seen, a mixed company of King's Own and Queen's Riders milled around her. Both knew her from the pictures their father had sent o they would know who was friend.  
  
" Lady Knight." Both bowed and spoke together. She seemed taken aback by that but regained her composure quickly.  
  
" Good day, excellent skill," she nodded her head politely; she waited for them to remove their helmets. Finally they did, " the company behind her began to whisper quietly. Kel hissed, " So it is true, you are the son and daughter of Diane and Numair?" both nodded, but Rhiannon spoke.  
  
" Yes that we are Lady Keladry of Mindelan, daughter of Ilaine and Piers Mindelan, since we are comparing lineage." She added matter-of- factly. Kel smiled warmly and dismounted.  
  
" You are Rhiannon Varice and you are Jocelyn William," both nodded, " I have some bad new for you, can we go in side?" Joss nodded but Rhi spoke again. " Lady just tell us as you can see we are robust and can take whatever you might say." She eyes said otherwise.  
  
Kel sighed, " the king wishes me to inform you. are you sure that you don't want to go inside?" both nodded, she shook her head. " Your parents have gone missing, you are now charges under the crown.." 


	2. chapter two ,pardon the spelling errors

Rhiannon looked out her window, it would be the last time she slept in this bed for a while, maybe never. She shuttered to think of that, she didn't want to believe Keladry, her parents weren't missing, someone was wrong. Their parents hadn't been very good but that wasn't their fault they had to do what the King wished, even if it kept them away.  
  
Feeling sorry for your self again? Rhi spun to stare at her tiger, a gift from Emperor Khaddar when she had turned twelve much t her fathers distress. " No I'm not feeling sorry, well maybe I am who cares!" she sat down hard in her father's favorite chair stroking the soft velvet cushions, it still smelled of him; if she tried hard enough she could still see him waiting to read her a bed time story while ma tried to bathe Joss. Rhiannon smiled, it was the only memory that was good of them, most of the rest were blurs.  
  
Your parents were always there when you needed them Rhiannon; they knew you were strong children that's why they left so much. Rhiannon sighed Tempest was right they were good parents.  
  
" Well we were always well cared for." she began to giggle at the thought of Tidmarsh. " Da had such funny friends."  
  
I don't think that your father was friends with him, I think that you were his punishment for doing something terribly wrong. Rhi laughed and threw several pillows in her tiger's direction.  
  
" Were hardly punishments!"  
  
" I feel horrible for the king."  
  
  
  
One Month Later  
  
Jonathan was amazed by the resilience of the twins, here they had come from what he would call a neglectful family and here they were now dining with his court being cased by suitors both male and female to their respective sexes! It amazed him, but their parents had been extraordinary.  
  
He shook his head, again he had used past tense on Daine and Numair, he truly didn't want to think that they were dead but six months was a long time without word from them or his spies. Jocelyn looked just like her with his dark brown curls straight nose and stubborn mouth, Rhiannon on the other hand only had her fathers black hair and height, both had that, not that Daine had been short. Both had peculiar eyes, greener than emeralds he had heard one of Rhiannon's suitors talking and that boy was right. They also shifted with the seasons, as the leaves turned so did their eyes, if Numair was here he would have had a study done on it.  
  
No both he and Daine had decided to keep their children out of the spotlight, John had agreed himself at the time but now he wasn't so sure. Both had a talent for memorization, fencing, hunting and ferreting out information but they had no social skills what so ever up until Thayet got her pretty little hands on them. Leaning over John kissed his wife's palm making her look his way; she smiled but was concentrating on the twins more than he.  
  
" Worried love that they didn't take your lessons to heart?" he whispered so others wouldn't hear. She shook her head; her diamond bobs bouncing with the motion. She looked wonderful tonight in a white velvet dress covered in emerald beads and lace.  
  
" No, they are fine but I fear that.oh dear." John turned his head to see Tempest holding one of the men down showing too much fang and Rhiannon standing beside her cat fists clenched in rage.  
  
" Take it back Rosewood!" she hissed loud enough that everyone could hear. John stood and worked his way through the crowd.  
  
" No you are bastard why should I swallow the truth!" the boy sneered but was silenced when the tiger's jaws came together inches above this well- bred nose.  
  
" Actually Rhi and I aren't bastards our parents were married before we were ever conceived, Master Rosewood you may find the marriage document sealed and dated almost three years before we were born in the archives. I belie they had a small wedding in a lovely little chapel overlooking the ocean, your majesty you were there weren't you." John rolled his eyes, just like his father able to spin any story to make light of the situation.  
  
" Yes I was," it seemed that the tension in the room burst like a bubble with his presence. " It was a beautiful wedding as a matter of fact. Rosewood I'd suggest you apologize to the lady."  
  
" I'm no lady!" he heard Rhi mutter under her breath but keep quiet otherwise.  
  
" I am soooo sorry my LADY Rhiannon, can you ever forgive me?" The tiger had moved to let him stand, and he did bowing to Rhi. John noticed that both Samailitans were tense.  
  
" NO." she barley spoke before she had walked away followed by the beast of a cat.  
  
The room returned to normal after Rhiannon left, now Jonathan was beginning to see what people really thought of the twins..  
  
A hour later.  
  
Joss searched franticly for his sister, she wasn't in her rooms, library or even the barn and her blasted horse was still there! It was like she had vanished like their parents until he heard the thwap of arrows going into a target and a deep throaty laugh.  
  
" That's it little sparrow, hit Rosewood again!" Joss grinned at the sound of Sarge's voice. He would help his sister cool off a bit! Walking around the corner he watched his sister shoot arrow after arrow into the target never missing the bulls eye.  
  
" Lass you would make a bloody fine archer if you wanted too."  
  
" Its just something I got from my ma Sarge, plus that is not what I'm after" from Joss's vantage point he could see his sister clench her hands. " I want to find my parents, or at least kill the person who is responsible for their deaths." Joss almost fell over with anger, what was wrong with her she could be killed!  
  
" Sparrow they have grown men and women looking for them what makes you think you could do any better?" his sisters form became rigid with anger, Joss could feel it beating through him as well.  
  
" Because I'm their DAUGHTER that's why!" she threw the bow to the ground in anger and stormed off. Leaving Sarge alone in the field.  
  
Two months later  
  
" Are you crazy Rhi you don't know the first thing about. any of this!" Jocelyn looked over his sister's notes and maps. She was going looking for their parents; she was insane!  
  
" Well while you were busy trying to look down girls bodices for four months instead of learning about things like these things as you so charmingly put it I have." Rhiannon turned of her over dressed brother who wore nothing but the most expensive silks and satins making their parents money dwindle so quickly that Rhi took on a job at the university to pay for her own schooling, plus her brothers. " When are you going to grow up Joss and see the world around you it has been a year and a half since ma and da disappeared, I'm tiered of waiting for Jonathan to do something about it, so I will." She wore plain traveling clothes consisting of fawn colored breeches and a woolen shirt and her father's black cloak. " I'm going and you can't stop me." She crossed her arms almost hoping he'd try.  
  
Jocelyn sighed giving in to his twin, " Fine but you better take these." he reached down inside his tunic and pulled out a bundle of papers, " this is intelligence that I snuck out of Myles rooms, he never noticed in all that junk." He grinned, " and here you thought that you did all the work. Rhiannon I know that you've been helping with the money, but so have I. just not as much." He scuffed his shoe on the ground looking down. " I'm not much of an out doors man but I can do the spying part, plus I got the magic for it."  
  
Rhiannon nodded amazed as her brother went over the papers with her explaining everything that had been discovered about their parents disappearance, and the answers was not much but it helped. " So they were on the way to Maura's, was she questioned?"  
  
Joss nodded, " yeah she had talked to them about three days before they had vanished, but not since." Rhiannon grimaced, where had they gone.  
  
" What about the wolfs, was Broke Fang questioned?" Joss laughed, " Who could have, we are the only two wild mages with that talent." Rhi smiled at her foolishness.  
  
" Sometimes I forget, so I'll go there first then.." She took the map to look at the marks that indicated where her parents had been, " Alanna's I'll go there too. Jocelyn the trail dies after that!"  
  
" Then make your own! Gods I can't do everything for you!" he cuffed her gently under the chin. " You better go I'll keep Jon off you back for a bit." Rhi stood to embrace her brother. " Goddess bless you sister." " So mote it maybe, and may she bless you.." 


	3. chapter three, this was written very lat...

Jocelyn stared at the sleeping woman she was finally out, he had never had to use so much dream rose, except on master Tidmarsh. Getting up from the couch he went into her study, everywhere there seemed to be an over abundance of smelly frilly things not what he thought a trader to the crown would have. Picking the lock on Melody's desk was easy, " Rhi could've done this!" Thinking about his sister made him wince, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He had found it; she was a fool to have left all of this in the open. Joss stood and turned, into Melody's husband.  
  
Rhi was not in the best of moods right now, there were about fifty villagers chasing her, why the hell did her ass of a brother send her to Snows dale! " There she is!" cursing Rhiannon limped behind the barn and called to her mount a strange Centaur but he was fast. Damn the Villagers at least one was a good shot, removing her tunic from her thigh she swore between her teeth. The arrow was gone now, but the wound burned and throbbed and bled sluggishly. She was loosing too much blood she needed to get to a healer or at least rest! " M'lady are you here?" she heard Quick Silver whisper and whistled in turn bringing him into the shadow of the barn. " Your injured?" Rhi gave him a look but didn't answer him; a wave of nausea was coming on. "I'm gonna be sick!" her centaur held her as she vomited up her dinner and what else she had in her stomach. " I think that arrow was poisoned Sliver." The centaur nodded and swung her up onto his back. " We'll make haste to leave." He jumped forward, intent on the gate that was closing. " High HO!" " You are so full of your. Silver!" he jumped the small gate and galloped off into the mountains.  
  
Somewhere on the slopes of the top of the world  
  
" Wake up!" he shook his head trying to see the man who had taken the crop to him; it wasn't his normal guard. " The master wants to see you Mage." " Wonderful lets go see him." He unfolded his long legs and stood following the guard out and down the hall. Taking a chance he peered into the cell three down from his, he could see his wife's head bowed in sleep. He smiled, she still amazed him day after day, she was the only thing that kept his hopes up besides his children He wondered what they were doing now, were they studying magic wondering what ever happened to their errant parents. " Husband?" her voice was soft but drew his attention back to her smudged face. Her gray blue eyes were vivid compared to her dirty face. " What's going on.. Where are you going?" she stood gripping the bars to get closer to him, he touched her hands as he went by and smiled. " Our captor wants to speak with me, be brave love I'll be fine." She frowned but nodded. " You better come back to me, or I'll never forgive you." she used their favorite phrase with a small smile, "I love you." " Me too, I Love you too Daine." "Rhiannon wake up," She opened her eyes to Sky Songs face in hers. " You must give up they are tracking us." Kitten had just begun to talk, to early her grandparents would say but she was an extraordinary dragon. Rhiannon's mind immediately went to the problem, damn mountain trackers; she would just have to go shoot some. Fitting vengeance she realized when the pain from her wound hit her full force. " Kit I don't think I can walk." The dragon cocked her head to the side with a toothy grin spread across her face. " Yes you can, Quick Silver brought a healer, a friend!" Rhi sat up noticing a green eyed man sitting by the fire talking with a ruddy haired man and a familiar white haired knight. " Sir Neal, Dame Keladry, Thom." All looked up smiles spreading across their faces. " Thank you, I guess." " Your quite welcome Lady Rhiannon." Neal's eyes glowed with laughter. " I was just telling Thom about your ma when she turned into a goose and was hit with a barb arrow." He chuckled " Da almost had to cut off the arm." He grinned, " You still got both your legs Rhi don't worry Sparrow." Kel was laughing something that Rhiannon hadn't heard before from the Yammani Knight. Thom was smiling. " Don't worry I wouldn't let him amputate, you've got to good of legs for that." He winked looking just like his da. " Well thanks Thom. I got to get rid of these hunters soooo." she waited for them to take the hint and leave but they all just grinned foolishly at her. " you aren't going to leave are you?" they all shook their heads, " are you fools you could be killed, and doesn't the king have to tell you what to do?" Thom laughed again. " well I work for my da so technically. no" Kel smiled, " I'm on maternity leave still, I got an itch to do something Dom understood." Rhiannon shook her head and looked at Neal. " And what about you, you on maternity leave too?" He blushed " Uhhh no, Yuki says no more babies just yet, I'm just following my wife's orders to get the hell out of the house." Kel laughed at that. " Great I've got a spy, a ma with an itch get into trouble and a lazy husband, plus a dragon and a Centaur what wonderful news!" she choose some of her favorite swear words and used them quite colorfully, until Neal began to clap. " Actually we got some news for you from your brother." Tat stopped Rhi in the middle of her rant. " What is it?" she snatched the letter from him and ripped the seal and began to read: Dear Sister, Well by now they must've caught up with you, in they I mean Kel, Neal and Thom. Sorry about them Rhi they were the only one that would go. New information, I sent you to Snows dale because I got a brief, ma and da were there someone saw them. They were bound and gagged but alive and that was only about three months ago. You're getting so close. There is a conspiracy against the crown here so this might be the last letter I send for a while. Please be careful and let them help you stubborn wench. Goddess bless. So Mote it Maybe, Jocelyn Post Script the man whose carriage they were in went to school with Da; I think his name is Caleb Daledron. Rhi read it again and threw it into the fire the contents memorized with a twinge of fear now running down her spine. Daledron had been Orzone's master of black magic before he was dethroned; he had also uncovered their father's plots to free slaves. Their father's thorn was now daughters target.  
  
"Lord William what a pleasant surprise!" Joss tried to act a jovial as possible; he was in deep horseshit. " What are you doing here?" " I could ask the same thing my dear boy." The man gave him a tight smile and pulled out his dagger. " M'lord there is no need for that I've done nothing wrong sir." The man advanced a evil looking grin on his face. " Except sleeping with my wife." " Hold on there I never slept with Melody!" Joss wasn't lying either he hadn't! " Yes you did, or you spying on me which I don't think your that smart boy." The man grinned as he swung again actually nicking Jocelyn in the abdomen. Joss gritted his teeth and admitted that it was good that he didn't guess that the Kings Own was coming to arrest him for treason. " Alright I was sleeping with her, you know she is really good, never had a woman that could do all those positions." The man yelled and lunged, Joss was ready he jumped clear and grabbed his own dagger, he really didn't want to ruin these clothes. SO he simply picked up a chair and threw it at the man. Sewage colored gift struck the chair and knocked it aside leaving Joss speechless. " In trouble wild mage, I think so!" 


End file.
